Wrong Love?
by pepiqyu
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE/"Apa aku salah mencintainya hyung?"/"Apa aku salah menyukai seorang namja? Apa aku salah mencintai adikku sendiri?"/KYUSUNG, homin slight!yewon slight!seokyu/YAOI/semi!incest/DLDR/Enjoy reading chingu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****Wrong**** Love****?**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : KYUSUNG, homin, slight!seokyu **(akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu #plak)

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung, yunho, changmin, kibum, seohyun, dll**

**Genre: family, romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior & DBSK milik SM Ent. Sementara kyuhyun dan yesung saling memiliki.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy AU! OOC, semi-Incest, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary : /****"Apa aku salah mencintainya hyung?"/ "Apa aku salah menyukai seorang namja? Apa aku salah mencintai adikku sendiri?"/**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnR please**

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

pepi9yu

Dua orang namja dewasa kini terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Seorang namja tampan duduk dengan santai dikursi yang ada di ruang makan. Wajahnya yang relative kecil untuk ukuran namja dengan sepasang mata musang yang dibalut kacamata berframe kotak itu kini tengah serius membaca kata demi kata yang tercetak dikoran yang ia pegang, sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi yang tersedia didepannya.

Namanya Jung Yunho, pengusaha sukses pemilik JS group. Diumurnya yang baru memasuki usia 40 tahun, ia sudah bisa membangun perusahaannya menjadi perusahaan besar yang mampu menguasai hampir semua aspek kehidupan. Mulai dari hiburan, jasa, perdagangan hingga pendidikan.

Tak jauh darinya, seorang namja yang masih terlihat manis bahkan cantik meski kini umurnya hanya terpaut 2 tahun dibawah yunho, ia Shim Changmin atau dalam kasus ini berubah menjadi Jung Changmin. tengah sibuk menata makanan diatas meja makan untuk saran keluarga kecil mereka pagi ini.

Keluarga? Ya, mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri atau sepasang suami-suami yang sudah menikah hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dari semua ciri-ciri yang dimiliki kedua namja tersebut, changminlah yang paling memenuhi kandidat untuk menjadi 'istri' dihubungan mereka. Dan changminpun tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, yang terpenting ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu dan hidup bahagianya.

Tak lama berselang, dua orang namja yang lebih muda memasuki kawasan ruang makan yang tengah dihuni sepasang suami-suami tersebut.

"Pagi daddy~" sapa keduanya secara bersamaan, menghampiri yunho dan mencium kedua pipi yunho masing-masing dikiri dan dikanan. "Pagi chagie" balas yunho sambil balik mencium pipi kedua namja tersebut.

"Pagi appa~" sapa kedua pemuda itu sambil mendekat kearah changmin dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada yunho.

"Pagi aegie~" ucap changmin sambil mencium dua orang yang ternyata adalah anaknya dan yunho. "Ayo duduk, sarapanya sudah siap." Lanjutnya sambil menggiring anaknya untuk duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Hey, kenapa kalian memanggilnya appa? Kalian harusnya panggil mommy dong~?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu jung yunho?" Tanya changmin sambil memberikan death glare-nya pada yunho. Sementara yang ditatap dengan pandangan mematikan itu tak terlalu terpengaruh dan malah semakin bersemangat menggoda 'istri'nya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kan'istri'ku, wajar dong mereka memanggilmu mommy?"

"Tapi aku ini namja pabbo, mana bisa dipanggil mommy,"

"tapi kalau ada daddy harusnya ada mommy, dan yang pantas menjadi mommy mereka itu kau chagie,"

"Ne, benar kata daddy, jadi sekarang aku harus memanggil Minnie mommy, yeah Minnie mommy." Uca kyuhyun menyela perdebatang kedua orang tuanya.

"Yak! Jung kyuhyun jangan ikut-ikutan daddy gilamu itu, panggil aku appa."

"Shireo, yeah Minnie mommy, Minnie mommy hahaha Minnie mommy."

"YA!"

"Sudahlah mommy, benar apa yang dikatakan daddy dan kyunnie."

"Sungie.." rengek changmin ada anak sulungnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo sarapan, nanti kyunnie akan terlambat kalau tak cepat mommy." Ucap namja yang dipanggil sungie memotong ucapan changmin, tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut rengekan 'mommy'nya itu.

"Aish, dasar namja-namja gila." Ucap changmin. Ia langsung memajang wajah kesal, dan tampa komando langsung memakan makanan yang ada didepannya dengan rakus. Sementara tiga namja lainnya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan 'mommy' mereka yang makan dengan lahapnya ketika sedang kesal. Benar-benar food monster.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

"Daddy, mommy kami berangkat dulu ne~ annyeong" ucap kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil yang kini tengah dikemudikan oleh yesung.

"Yak! Kyuhyun. sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku mommy." Teriak changmin tak terima dipanggil mommy oleh aegy termudanya tersebut. Namun teriakanya tak terdengar oleh aegynya karna mobil yang mereka kendarai telah keluar.

"Sudahlah yeobo," ucap yunho sambil tangannya meraih pinggang changmin dan menarik namja itu agar mendekat ketubuh yunho.

"Ish, ini semua karna mu jung pabbo yunho." Ucap cangmin memberengut kesal tapi tak menolak tubuhnya direngkuh oleh yunho.

"Hahaha, mianhae baby." Yunho tertawa sambil tanganya yang bebas mencubit pipi changmin yang mengembung. "Lagipula mereka juga menyukai memanggil mu mommy, biarkan saja ne~"

"Aish, lepaskan tanganmu itu, sakit tau~" changmin langsung menepis tangan yunho yang ada dipipinya. "Terserahmu sajalah"

Yunho tersenyum tulus mendengar jawaban changmin, "Ya sudah, kau mau berangkat bersamaku?"

"Ani, aku berangkat sendiri saja, lagipula arah tujuan kita juga berbeda kan, sudah sana berangkat, nanti kau terlambat lagi."

"ya sudah, aku berangkat duluan" pamit yunho kemudian mencium dahi namja yang paling ia cintai itu, dilanjutkan mencium kedua mata bambi kesukaannya, kemudian hidung changmin dan diakhiri ciuman kilat dibibir.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap changmin dan mengikuti yunho berjalan kearah mobil yang sudah disiapkan didepan rumah mereka.

"Ne, kau juga harus hati-hati dijalan nanti. Aku berangkat ne, annyeong" ucap yunho dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah mewah tersebut. Changmin berbalik setelah mobil yang dikendarai suaminya tersebut hilang dari pandangannya.

"Mommy? Not bad" gumam changmin lirih sambil tersenyum tulus dan langsung masuk kembali kedalam rumah mewahnya untuk bersiap berangkat ke butiknya. Dia memang memiliki butik, hitung-hitung untuk mengisi waktu luang selama ditinggal oleh suami dan anak-anaknya beraktivitas.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Mobil audi hitam melaju membelah jalanan kota seoul. Didalamnya, dua kakak beradik itu tak terlalu banyak berbicara. Si sulung kini tengah serius mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia bernama jung yesung, berumur 25 tahun. Saat ini ia berprofesi sebagai manager pemasaran di Hyundai corp. Kenapa tak bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya saja? Bukankah perusahaan ayahnya sangat besar? Alasanya, ia ingin belajar dan mencari pengamalan lebih banyak terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk keperusahaan ayahnya, agar nanti ia tak mempermalukan ayahnya ketika ia sudah bekerja disana.

Sementara si magnae bernama jung kyuhyun, ia masih berumur 18 tahun. Ia saat ini masih duduk di angkatan terakhir senior high school. Ia kini tengah melihat pemandangan diluar jendela mobil dan sesekali sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil mendengarkan lantunan lagu dari music player yang ada didalam mobil tersebut.

"Hyung" ucap sang magnae memulai perbincangan.

"Ne"

"Mobil milik bummie katanya mogok, dia minta dijemput di dekat DN mall, apa bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, bilang pada bummie kita sudah dekat,"

"Ne hyung"

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sekitar 5 menit kemudian mobil itu menepi disebuah halte tempat orang bernama bummie berada.

"Kibum-ah" teriakan itu membuat seorang namja yang tengah asyik membaca buku mendongak mencari orang yang memanggil namanya. Ketika matanya menangkap sebuah mobil hitam dengan wajah kyuhyun ada di jendela mobil itu dengan segera ia berdiri dan menghampirinya. "Cepat masuk, kita sudah hampir terlambat,"

"Ne," jawab namja bernama kibum itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil itu. "Ah, mianhae yesung hyung, kyu membuat kalian repot," ucapnya setelah menduduki kursi belakang mobil.

"Gwencana bummie, anggap saja ini balas budi karna kau mau direpotkan oleh kyunnie selama ini." Ucap yesung sambil kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"MWO? Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tak pernah merepotkan bummie. Yang selalu merepotkan itu dia hyung bukan aku,"

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tak percaya tuh,"

"YA, bagaimana bisa kau tak percaya pada adikmu sendiri eoh? Dasar hyung menyebalkan,"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan"

Dan perdebatan tak penting itu terus berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan. Kibum yang ada dibelakang terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan itu, setidaknya moodnya yang tadi hancur lebur akibat mobilnya yang mogok sedikit membaik ketika melihat dua kakak beradik terharmonis didunia itu tengah berdebat seru, suatu hiburan tersendiri baginya.

.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil itu berhenti didepan Parang high school, sekolah kyuhyun dan kibum. Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu mobil begitu juga dengan kibum yang ada dibelakang, keluar dan menutup kembali pintunya. Kyuhyun menunduk ketika kaca mobil terbuka.

"Kyu~, mianhae sepertinya nanti hyung tak bisa menjemputmu"

"Oh, tak apa hyung. Lagipula aku juga ada janji dengan seohyunie nanti."

Raut muka yesung seketika berubah muram ketika mendengar kyuhyun menyebut nama seohyun. "ah hyung aku masuk dulu ne~, annyeong" ucap kibum kemudian langsung masuk kearea sekolahnya meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah. Hyung juga pergi dulu, belajar yang benar ne~ annyeong"

"Ne hyungie, annyeong" dan mobil audi itu kembali berjalan membawa pergi yesung dari hadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik masuk kedalam sekolah setelah ia tak melihat lagi mobil yang dikendarai yesung. Ia terus berjalan dengan santai menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan dan tatapan kagum dari beberapa siswi yang ada disekitar.

Kyuhyun mendudukan pantatnya dengan kasar disebelah namja tampan yang terlihat serius dengan buku bacaannya. Kyuhyun tak terlalu perduli dengan namja yang ada disebelahnya, ia sudah terbiasa dicueki oleh namja yang berjulukan pangeran kutub utara itu. Ia menghela nafas dalam, dan helaan itu disadari orang yang ada disebelahnya, namja yang terlihat acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya meski sebenarnya namja itu sangat sensitive.

"Kenapa kyu? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ani, tak ada masalah apa-apa"

"Cih, pembohong"

"Kyu oppa~" seruan seorang yeoja memanggil nama kyuhyun menggema di kelas yang kini ditempati dua namja tampan tersebut.

"Malaikatmu datang tuh kyu"

"Ck, diam kau es batu"

"Kkkk~ selamat bersenang-senang"

"Kyu oopa, nanti saat pelajaran matamatika kau bisa duduk denganku tidak. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang beberapa rumus." Uca seorang yeoja setelah sampai didekat temat duduk kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit memaksa diri, kyuhyun menunjukan senyumnya.

"Ne, tapi hanya dipelajaran matamatika saja ne"

"Ne~, gomawo oppa, ah kibum oppa annyeong"

"Ne anyeong seo~"

"Ish oppa jangan panggil aku seo dong, panggil hyunie saja ne~"

"Lho nanti kalo aku panggil hyunie, oppa dikira manggil kyuhyun dong"

"Ah iya juga ya, klo hyunie nanti dikira manggil kyu oppa" ucap yeoja bernama seohyun itu sambil memajang wajah polos.

"Ahh, sepertinya seru juga kalau memanggil yang menoleh ada dua orang kan jadi hemat kata, aigo kalian manis sekali sih"

Pletak

Dengan segenap perasaan kyuhyun melayangkan jitakan kasih sayangnya dikepala kibum. "Apa maksudmu eoh? Hemat kata? Ais, dasar pelit kata. Sudahlah seohyun, jangan hiraukan pageran kutub utara itu."

"Hihihi, ne~ oppa. Ya sudah, aku ketempat dudukku dulu ne~ annyeong" dan dengan itu seohyun segera berlalu dari hadapan dua namja itu.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Dua orang namja cantik terlihat menduduki kursi disebuah meja bundar dikantin yang ada dalam gedung Hyundai corp. Makanan yang ada diatas meja hanya mereka aduk-aduk saja, tak ada niatan untuk memasukannya kedalam mulut mereka. Mereka hanya diam terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sungie" panggil seorang namja cantik dengan lesung pipi menghiasi wajahnya memecah keheningan.

"Ne teukkie hyung, wae geure?"

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang memiliki masalah?"

"Aku? aku tak kenapa-napa kok hyung, memangnya aku kenapa?" ucap yesung sambil menunjukan senyumnya, mencoba membuat sahabatnya percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ck, kau itu tak bisa membohongiku sungie, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Aku tau kau sedang ada masalah, mau bercerita pada hyung?" Tanya leeteuk lembut sambil membelai surai hitam milik yesung. Yesung terdiam, ia tau ia takkan bisa berbohong pada orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Apa karna dia lagi?" tanya leeteuk lembut. "Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

"Apa aku salah mencintainya hyung?" berhenti sejenak, kemudian yesung menghela nafas. "Apa aku salah menyukai seorang namja? Apa aku salah mencintai adikku sendiri?" Tanya yesung dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Dengan lembut leeteuk mengusap bahu yesung. "Kau sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali sungie-ah, dan kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanya bukan?" Ucap leeteuk dengan lembut agar tak semakin menambah tekanan untuk yesung. "Aku tau itu bukan masalahmu saat ini. Mau berbagi bebanmu pada hyung?"

"Dia .. dia akan kencan dengan yeoja hyung." Yesung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi paru-paru yang kini terasa sangat sesak. "Dia tak sama sepertiku hyung, dia menyukai yeoja" lirih yesung, ia merasa dadanya diremas kuat. Sesak, sungguh sangat sesak. Hatinya bergemuruh, seperti ribuan jarum yang berebut menusuk-nusuk uluh hatinya, rasanya sakit mendengar ucapan yang ia lontarkan sendiri. Ia tak ingin mempercayai ucapannya itu, tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi.

Tes

Setetes liquid asin keluar dari obsidiannya. Dengan segera ia usap kasar air mata itu, egonya sebagai seorang laki-laki tak mengizinkan ia mengeluarkan air mata lebih dari itu. ia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahannya meski air mata itu terus mendesak untuk keluar dari matanya.

Leeteuk segera merengkuh namja manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu dalam pelukanya. Ia tahu betapa sakit hati yesung saat ini. "Sungie, hyung yakin kau orang yang kuat," diusapnya punggung milik yesung, menyalurkan kekuatan. "Kau tau apa yang terbaik untukmu, hyung akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu"

"Aku mencintainya hyung" ucap yesung dengan suara lirih dan agak serak karna terus menahan air matanya dari tadi.

"Jangan ditahan, menangislah kalau kau mau. Hyung akan selalu ada untukmu sungie"

"Hyung.."

"Ssstt, menangislah~"

Brak

Suara meja yang digebrak mengagetkan dua namja yang tengah berpelukan itu. sungguh, air mata yesung akan keluar jika ia tak dikagetkan dengan suara gaduh tersebut,

"YA! Chullie apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" bentak leeteuk saat tau sahabatnya yang membuat kegaduhan tersebut.

"Aish, aku benar-benar kesal dengan presdir, seenaknya saja menyuruh kanginie pergi lagi. Padahal dia baru saja kembali dari jepang dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang dia harus pergi ke china. Memang tak ada pegawai lain apa?" sunggut chullie atau heechul itu tak memperdulikan leeteuk yang kini aura angelnya semakin menghilang digantikan aura devil. "Mwo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu teukkie?"

"Hah, kau benar-benar merusak suasana chullie. Sungie sedang sedih dan kau … aish"

"Mwo? Sungie terlihat tersenyum kok teukkie, kok dibilang lagi sedih sih?" tanya heechul bingung karna yang ia lihat yesung kini malah tersenyum manis.

"Aish, dasar tak peka. Sudahlah, ayo kembali keruangan. Waktu istirahat kita sudah hampir habis." Ucap leeteuk sambil mengandeng tangan yesung menuju ruang kerja mereka.

"YA teukkie, tunggu. Aish, ada apa dengan semua orang. Kenapa suka sekali membuatku kesal." Ucap heechul sambil mengejar leeteuk dan yesung yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

Senyum tulus tersungging dibibir yesung, setidaknya ia masih punya leeteuk dan heechul, sahabat sekaligus hyung baginya yang bisa menghiburnya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Kibum baru saja pulang dari bengkel setelah mengurus mobilnya, kini ia telah sampai didalam kamarnya. Dan ia sudah tak heran lagi dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kyuhyun yang tengah bersantai diatas bednya sambil memainkan psp putih miliknya yang ia yakin kyuhyun dapat setelah memberantakan seluruh kamarnya.

"Kyu" kyuhyun langsung mendongak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Oh bummie, kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku baru dari bengkel, kau sendiri kenapa ada disini, Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada janji dengan seohyun?" tanya kibum berpura-pura heran melihat kyuhyun yang masih bersantai diatas bednya sambil bermain PSP.

"Aku sudah membatalkannya tadi"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku mau tidur" ucap kyuhyun kemudian membuang psp milik kibum kesembarang arah dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas bed.

Kibum menghela nafas, lelah juga menghadapi sahabat yang sangat keras kepala seperti kyuhyun. "Hufft, kapan kau mau berubah kyu, jangan egois. Kau terlalu pengecut, Aku tau kau juga terluka." Ucap kibum kemudian berlalu pergi masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya.

"Ne, aku memang egois, aku pengecut dan ya, aku terluka." Ucap kyuhyun lirih yang hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba menarik kesadarannya untuk masuk kealam mimpi, berharap kehidupan dialam mimpinya mampu memperbaiki moodnya.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Yesung merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat kaku akibat terlalu lama bekerja. Ia harus lembur mengerjakan laporan bulanan timnya, itulah sebabnya ia masih berada dikantornya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang akan ia gunakan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kerjanya selama satu bulan yang lalu. Ia lirik jam yang ada diatas mejanya, sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, pantas saja kantor sudah sepi. Ia kemudian membereskan semua berkas yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Setelah semuanya beres, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan tertatih menuju tempat parkir.

Seruan yang memanggil namanya membuat yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati seorang namja tampan berlari kearahnya. Senyuman yang membentuk dimple dikedua sisi pria tampan itu merekah ketika ia sudah berada didepan yesung.

"Ne pak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya yesung sopan pada orang didepannya yang ternyata adalah atasannya.

"Ah hyung, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. aku kan pernah bilang kalau sudah diluar jam kerja jangan terlalu formal padaku hyung,"

"Mianhae, memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu hyung? " ucap namja itu sambil menggosok tengkuknya karna terserang rasa gugup.

"Bertanya tentang apa?"

"Tentang pernyataan cintaku tempo hari hyung, apa jawabanmu?"

"Hah? Ah, itu. A.. aku…"

KEEP or DELETE?

.

.

.

p.s: ada yang mau jadi temenku gak? Aku gak punya temen sesama cloud n' sesama penyuka ff yaoi nih. Klo ada, silahkan tinggalkan nama akun twitter kalian di kotak review, nanti aku follow, tapi difollback ne~ *wink*. atau follow twitterku : pepi9yu, nanti aku follback. Aku punya fb sih, tapi 95% temenku disana itu temen dari 'dunia nyata' yang gak terlalu tau tentang K-pop apalagi tentang yaoi, jadi agak risih klo nanti aku sharing sama kalian di fb. Dan lagi fb ku udah gak pernah tak urus lagi. XD

Review?

**See you all**

**Bye *ChuChuChu***


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Wrong Love ?**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : KyuSung, HoMin slight! wonsung, seokyu **

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung, yunho, changmin, siwon, kibum, seohyun dan cast lainya.**

**Genre: romance, family, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. Super junior milik SM Ent. Sementara kyuhyun dan yesung saling memiliki.**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, AU, semi-incest, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.**

**Summary : /"apa aku salah mencintainya hyung?"/"Apa aku salah menyukai seorang namja? Apa aku salah mencintai adikku sendiri?"/**

.

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**RnR please**

**.**

Enjoy reading chingu

.

.

.

"Tentang pernyataan cintaku tempo hari hyung, apa jawabanmu?"

"Hah? Ah, itu A.. aku…"

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

"Hah? Ah, itu A..aku…" yesung terlihat gelagapan mendapat pertanyaan dari atasannya itu. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. "Aku … siwon-ah, aku… "

"Ne, apa jawabanmu hyung?"

Yesung menundukan wajahnya tak ingin menatap namja bernama siwon itu. Sesuatu didalam hatinya mendorongnya menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi sisi lain hatinya tak mengiginkan seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanya kini terluka karna jawaban yang nantinya akan ia berikan. Sunguh ia tak ingin melihat ekspresi kecewa yang tercetak diwajah tampan namja yang sudah sangat baik terhadapnya itu ketika mendengar jawaban yang ia berikan. Yesung mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba merilekskan dirinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan siwon.

"Aku … mian …"

"Ah hyung, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." Ucap siwon menyela perkataan yesung. Meski ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya jika jawaban yang tak ia harapkan keluar dari mulut yesung, tapi hatinya tetap berdenyut sakit dengan hanya mendengar kata 'mian' yang diucapkan oleh yesung. Ia belum siap, hatinya belum cukup tertata untuk mendengar jawaban yesung. "Kau bisa memikirkan kembali jawaban tentang pernyatan cintaku waktu itu, dan menjawabnya lain waktu"

Yesung mendongak menatap siwon, keningnya berkerut, ia bingung dengan perkataan siwon barusan, apa siwon tau ia belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang? "Tapi .."

"Hyung ini sudah sangat malam, bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang?" tanya siwon mencoba mengganti topic pembicaraan. "Tak baik namja manis sepertimu pulang sendirian, apalagi ini sudah tengah malam."

"Tapi …" yesung membuka mulutnya ingin protes, namun melihat tatapan memohon yang dilancarkan siwon membuatnya akhirnya menganguk. Siwon langsung menggandeng tangan yesung, menuntun namja manis itu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya dan yesung berada.

Tangan kekarnya membuka pintu mobil miliknya lalu mempersilahkan yesung masuk kedalam mobil itu, kemudian ia langsung menempatkan diri dikursi kemudi disebelah yesung.

Siwon segera menjalankan mobilnya saat mereka sudah selesai memasang sabuk pengaman.

Kesunyian mendominasi suasana didalam mobil, keduanya terlarut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Siwon sekuat tenaga berusaha menfokuskan perhatiannya hanya pada setir, meski kini hatinya benar-benar sedang sangat berantakan.

Sementara yesung memilih menutup matanya berusaha menekan kegugupannya. Sejujurnya yesung tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana pada siwon, namja berdimple itu sungguh sangat baik padanya dan ia yakin siwonpun sangat tulus saat 4 hari yang lalu menyatakan cinta padanya dan memberitahukan niatannya yang ingin menjadi namjachingunya. Semua itu sangat terlihat jelas dari bagimana lembut siwon menatapnya dan betapa manis perlakuannya pada yesung.

Tapi masalahnya terletak pada cinta itu sendiri, ia tak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya menyukai siwon, tak lebih. Ia hanya menganggap siwon sebagai sahabatnya, sekaligus dongsaeng baginya. Seluruh cintanya sudah tertuju hanya pada satu orang, yaitu JUNG KYUHYUN. adiknya sendiri.

Ia tau itu salah, sangat salah. Tapi bukankah cinta tak mampu memilih ?

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Bulan dan bintang yang berkolaborasi memberikan pemandangan indah di atas kanvas hitam langit malam tak mampu mengurangi secuilpun rasa khawatir yang saat ini kyuhyun rasakan. Kakinya masih setia mondar-mandir di balkon kamar milik hyungnya, jung yesung. Ia khawatir dengan yesung yang sampai saat ini belum juga pulang. Ia tau yesung lembur, karna memang jika sudah akhir bulan seperti ini akan lebih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan oleh yesung. Tapi kali ini tak seperti biasanya, karna biasanya yesung akan pulang selambat-lambatnya pukul 10 malam jika ia sedang lembur, tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan yesung sama sekali belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

Suara deru mobil yang menggema dimalam sunyi itu menghentikan kegiatan kyuhyun. onyx kelamnya ia tujukan pada mobil Ferrari warna merah yang terparkir didepan gerbang rumahnya. Ia tau itu mobil siapa, bukan mobil yesung yang tadi ia harapkan, tapi milik seseorang yang sangat tidak ia sukai, jika tak ingin dibilang benci.

Ia melihat namja yang ia juluki kuda bernama choi siwon itu keluar dari mobil kemudian berlari menuju sisi lain mobil dan membuka pintunya mempersilahkan siapapun yang menduduki kursi penumang itu untuk keluar dari mobil. Kemudian pandangannya menangkap jika seseorang yang keluar dari mobil mewah itu adalah yesung.

Beberapa menit ia melihat keduanya saling berbincang, kemudian matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat dua orang yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan saling berpelukan, tangannya terkepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Demi tuhan, ia yakin tadi matanya saling bertubrukan dengan obsidian milik kuda itu dan dengan jelas ia melihat sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibir joker namja choi itu, seolah-olah mengejeknya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, memilih masuk kedalam kamar hyungnya daripada harus melihat pemandangan yang menporak-porandakan hatinya itu. ia tempatkan tubuhnya diatas bed berukuran king sized milik hyungnya itu dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredakan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan menata hatinya agar tak dikuasai emosi sambil menunggu yesung datang. Namun sia-sia, bukannya mereda, emosinya malah semakin meningkat ketika bayangan kejadian barusan semakin jelas tercekat dipikirannya.

Akhirnya kyuhyun memilih beranjak, kembali kekamarnya tanpa menemui yesung terlebih dahulu. Toh orang yang sejak tadi ia khawatirkan kini sudah pulang dengan keadaan sehat.

.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Yesung membuka tirai jendela yang ada dikamar kyuhyun, membuat kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu terang akibat sinar matahari pagi yang merangsek masuk melalui kaca jendela.

Namun banyaknya sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu tak mampu membuat seseorang yang masih tertidur di bed yang ada dikamar itu terusik, ia malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Yesung mengelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan adiknya yang sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Ia berjalan medekat kearah bed, tangannya ia gerakan untuk menggoncang tubuh kyuhyun. "Kyu, bangun, sudah pagi".

Merasa tak mendapat respon, yesung semakin meningkatkan intensitas goncanganya, "Kyu, irrona, palli irronabwa" ucap yesung dengan oktaf yang lebih tinggi. Namun lagi lagi, kyuhyun masih tetap setia menutup matanya.

"Yak! Kyuhyun bang … hyaaa" belum selesai yesung berbicara, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik kedepan hingga kini ia berada diatas kyuhyun dengan tangan kyuhyun melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Yesung terbelalak mendapati wajahnya kini hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 cm dari wajah kyuhyun.

Blus

Wajah yesung memerah sempurna ketika melihat keadaannya saat ini setelah ia tersadar dari kekagetannya, dadanya bedegup kencang. "Kyu…"

"Hyung, kau berisik," ucap kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Yak! Cepat bangun," teriak yesung, ia sungguh tak sanggup berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kyuhun kemudian membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama ia lihat adalah wajah cantik hyungnya yang memerah. Ia tersenyum kemudian kembali menutu matanya. "Lima menit lagi hyung, aku masih ngantuk,"

"Yak! Cepat bangun, bagaimana mau sukses kalau kau malas-malasan seperti ini,"

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya, menatap dalam obsidian milik yesung. "Apa?" tanya yesung yang salah tingkah mendapat tatapan dari kyuhyun. sungguh, mukanya sudah tak mampu lagi lebih memerah dari ini.

"Hyung, sukses itu karna ada usaha kan?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Ne tentu saja,"

"Usaha itu berawal dari cita-cita kan?" Yesung hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"Cita-cita itu berawal dari mimpi kan?" yesung kembali mengangguk.

"Nah, mimpi itu kan ada saat kita tidur, jadi ayo tidur lagi biar sukses," ucap kyuhyun lagi kemudian memutar tubuhnya agar yesung berada disampingnya, memeluknya semakin erat dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya, masih memproses kata-kata yang diucapkan kyuhyun. beberapa detik kemudian, "Yak! Bukan begitu maksudnya jung kyuhyun!"

"Aish hyung, jangan teriak-teriak ditelingaku, kau ingin membuatku tuli ya,?"

"Salah sendiri kau memelukku dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, ayo cepat bangun aku tak mau terlambat berangkat kekantor."

Mendengar kata kantor, kyuhyun jadi teringat kejadian semalam, dengan segera ia melepas pelukan dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Namun belum sempat kakinya menapaki lantai kamarnya, ia membalikan tubuhnya kearah yesung, lalu dengan cepat ia mencium pipi chubby milik yesung.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau kan hyungku," ucap kyuhyun santai. tak ingin mendengar teriakan yesung lagi, kyuhyun memutuskan berjalan dengan cepat kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Yesung menunuduk, raut kekecewaan tercekat jelas diwajah manisnya, "Hyungku? Ya, aku hyungmu kyu, hanya hyungmu," ucapnya lirih. Ia kemudian beranjak dan keluar dari kamar kyuhyun.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi mommy," ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk changmin -yang tengah sibuk menata makanan untuk sarapan pagi- dari belakang.

"YA jung kyuhyun, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku mommy," teriak changmin sambil melepas pelukan kyuhyun dan berbalik menatap kyuhyun bermaksud memberikan tatapan paling mematikannya. Yang ditatap seperti itu malah memasang wajah memelas, "Ayolah appa, sampai kapan kami harus menunggu. ini sudah 15 tahun dan kau masih menolak dipanggilan mommy."

"Aku namja kyu,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau namja?, ayolah, kami ingin punya mommy,"

"Kalian kan sudah punya appa dan daddy,"

"Tapi aku mau punya mommy. Apa aku harus menyuruh daddy untuk mencari mommy baru?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Jangan pernah berani kau melakukan itu"

"Makanya, mau kan kupanggil mommy?" ucap kyhyun sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

"Aish, terserah kau sajalah," ucap changmin pasrah. Akhirnya pendiriannya selama 15 tahun untuk tak mau dipanggil mommy runtuh. Sebenarnya ia suka dipanggil mommy, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun bersorak gembira mendengar jawaban changmin kemudian langsung memeluk erat tubuh changmin.

"Hei, ada apa ini, kenapa kau gembira sekali sampai memeluk appa seperti itu kyu," ucap yesung menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Hyung, kau jangan memangil appa lagi, karna sekarang kita resmi memiliki mommy, yeah," ucap kyuhyun semangat.

"Mwo? Jadi kau sudah menyerah baby, sudah mau dipanggil mommy?," tanya yunho sambil memeluk changmin dari belakang, entah sejak kapan dan darimana ia datangnya.

"Aish, sudahlah tak usah dibahas, ayo sarapan," ucap changmin.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

Denting suara yang dihasilkan dari benturan piring dan sendok memenuhi ruang makan dikediaman keluarga Jung, mereka tengah sarapan bersama.

"Sungie, kau pulang jam berapa kemarin?" tanya yunho memecah keheningan.

"Sekitar jam 11 malam dad, memang kenapa?" jawab sekaligus tanya yesung sambil memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Tapi daddy tak melihat mobilmu saat pulang, memang mobilmu dimana?" tanya yunho heran. Karna ia tadi malam pulang lebih malam dari yesung, tapi sama sekali tak melihat mobil yesung digarasi.

Yesung terlihat berikir sejenak sambil mengunyah makanannya, "Ah, mobilku ada dikantor dad," jawab yesung setelah mengingat kenapa mobilnya tak berada digarasi.

"Mwo? Dikantor? Lalu kau pulang dengan apa sungie?" tanya changmin ikut menimpali percakapan antara suami dan anaknya.

"Aku diantar pulang oleh siwon, mom," jawab yesung santai sambil masih menikmati sarapannya.

"Siwon? Choi siwon bossmu itu?" tanya changmin lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yesung.

"Jadi kau pulang bersama siwon sementara mobilmu kau tinggal dikantor?" yunho bertanya yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan oleh yesung. "Memang kenapa dengan mobilmu sampai kau pulang dengan siwon?"

"Dia menawariku pulang bersama, ya kuterima saja,"

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya siwon menyukaimu sungie,"

"Uhuk uhuk" yesung tersedak makananya saat mendengar perkataan mommynya. Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya dengan cekatan memberikan air minum serta menepuk-nepuk punggung yesung. "Mommy bicara apa sih,"

"Wae? Dia tampan, kaya, baik hati dan sepertinya dia serius menyukaimu. Kalian juga terlihat sangat cocok," ucap changmin samangat.

"Aku selesai," ucap kyuhyun sambil membanting sendok dan garpu yang ada ditagannya kepiring, sehingga menghasilkan suara gaduh. "Cepat hyung, aku tak mau terlambat sekolah,"

"Ne, hyung juga sudah selesai, kajja" ucap yesung sambil berdiri yang kemudian diiuti oleh kyuhyun.

"Bukankah mobil yesung ada dikantor? Kalian berangkat dengan daddy saja, biar dady antar,"

"Tak usah dad, kita naik bus saja. Lagian arah kita kan beda," tolak yesung, "Kajja kyu, kita berangkat. Daddy, mommy kami berangkat," sambung yesung, dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka akan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya sebelum berangkat.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

"Dasar hyung pabbo, bagaimana bisa kau menerima tawaran kuda itu sementara kau sendiri membawa mobil,"

"Aku lupa kalau aku bawa mobil saat itu kyu,"

Mereka kini tengan berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain menuju ke halte yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

kyuhyun semenjak keluar dari rumah tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan hal yang sama, merutuki kebodohan hyungnya. Sementara yesung hanya sesekali menanggapi perkataan kyuhyun untuk membela diri, tapi toh dia tak akan bisa menang jika harus berdebat dengan adiknya itu.

Tin tin

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkah dua kakak beradik itu, mata mereka arahkan ke sebuah mobil Audi6 yang terparkir dipinggir jalan dengan seorang yang mereka yakini adalah kibum kini tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Yesungie hyung, kyunnie," teriak kibum dari dalam mobil, "Kenapa kalian berjalan kaki?,"

"Hyung pabbo ini meninggalkan mobilnya dikantor," ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk yesung dengan jarinya, "AKH" teriak kyuhyun kesakitan karna jari yang ia gunakan untuk menunjuk yesung tiba-tiba digigit oleh yesung.

"Hyung, sakit tau," rengek kyuhyun, "Salah sendiri mengataiku bodoh," ucap yesung cuek.

"Tapi kau kan memang bodoh," kyuhyun menimali dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk menggusap jari yang mengeluarkan darah akibat digigit yesung.

Pletak

"Appo .. YA,"

"Hei, kenapa jadi bertengkar dipinggir jalan sih, ayo masuk biar kuantar," ucap kibum menengahi pertengkaran konyol itu.

"Tak usah bummie, aku naik bis saja. Kantorku kan lebih jauh dari sekolahku" Yesung kembali menolak tawaran orang yang berniat mengantarnya. "Kyu, cepatlah naik, kau tak ingin terlambatkan?"

"Mwo? Shireo, aku berangkat dengan hyung saja," tolak kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau, aku berangkat dulu ne, annyeong,"

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan setelah melihat mobil kibum sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dengan tangan yang kembali bertaut, mereka menapaki jalan menuju halte bus yang jaraknya kini hanya 100 m dari tempat mereka saat ini.

Senyum tercekat diwajah keduanya. Kata orang 'Selalu ada hikmah disetiap kejadian' dan inilah hikmahnya, sebuah kebahagiaan kecil yang tercipta karna kebodohan yesung. Meski hanya berjalan kaki bersama dan bergandengan tangan, tapi entah kenapa membuat mereka merasa bahagia.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Yesung ingat betul tadi dia bersama kedua temannya tengah ke kantin bersama untuk makan siang, tapi tiba-tiba saja kini ia sudah berada satu meja dengan siwon sementara kedua temannya entah berada dimana sekarang.

Suasana canggung sangat terasa diantara yesung dan siwon. Mereka makan dalam diam, sama-sama tak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Hyung, kau umur berapa sih?" ucap siwon memecah keheningan dan mencairkan kecanggungan.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu wonnie?" siwon tersenyum senang saat mendengar panggilan yesung untuknya, 'wonie? Panggilan yang manis'.

"Ya siwon, kenapa malah senyum-senyum seperti itu, jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak yesung kesal karna bukannya menjawab, siwon malah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Ah, Kau tanya apa tadi hyung?" tanya siwon setelah tersadar dari lamunannya akibat teriakan yesung.

"Ck, kenapa kau tadi bertanya tentang umurku?"

"Oh itu, habis kau itu seperti anak kecil, makan saja masih belepotan," jawab siwon santai.

"Mwo? Aku tak pernah belopotan saat makan," sanggah yesung.

"Jinja? Lalu apa yang ada disekitar bibirmu itu?" ucap siwon sambil menunjuk bibir yesung. Mendengar itu, yesung reflek menggerakkan tanganya untuk menyentuh bagian yang ditunjuk siwon, namun sebelum sempat menyentuh bibirnya, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditertahan oleh tangan siwon.

"Ish, kau jorok sekali sih hyung, tunggu sebentar" tangan siwon yang bebas mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari yang ternyata sapu tangan, ia gerakkan tanganya untuk menghapus sisa-sisa makanan yang ada dibibir yesung.

Deg

Blus

Wajah siwon seketika memerah ketika obsidiannya bertemu sepasang obsidian tajam milik yesung. ia menghentikan pergerakan tanganya yang sedang mengusap bibir yesung, 'Ugh, pasti wajahku memerah, memalukan!' inner siwon

Yesung yang melihat semburat merah diwajah siwon tersenyum, ia tahu siwon saat ini sedang salah tingkah karna menatapnya. Akhirnya dia memilih mengambil sapu tangan ditangan siwon, "Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya," ucapnya dangan memberikan senyuman manis ada siwon

Untuk sementara waktu siwon seperti lupa cara bernafas, saat melihat senyuman manis dibibir yesung dengan tangan yesung yang tanpa senganja menyentuh tanganya saat mengambil sapu tangan. "A ..Ah, ne"

Dan suasana kembali canggung seperti semula, dan siwon benar-benar merutuki keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman itu terlulang akibat dirinya.

.

.

Pepi9yu

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sungguh merasa tak nyaman saat ini, karna kini ia berada diruang tamu hanya berdua dengan seohyun, dan seohyun yang duduk sangat dekat denganya.

Ia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan pada kibum yang sudah membuat keadaan seperti ini, padahal dia yang tadi dengan semangat mengajak seohyun kerumah kyhyun untuk belajar bersama, tapi kini kibum malah menghilang entah kemana.

Sebenarnya tak ada alasan untuknya merasa tak nyaman, ia menyukai yeoja yang ada bersamanya saat ini, yeoja manis dan baik hati. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia membawa yeoja kerumahnya, ia takut keluarganya akan salah paham dan menganggap ia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu, padahal ia hanya menganggap seohyun sebagai dongsengnya saja.

"Akh, perih," pekikan seohyun menyadarkan kyuhyun dari lamunanya.

"Kau kenapa hyunnie?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir, ia menatap seohyun yang kini tengah mengucek matanya.

"Mataku perih oppa, sepertinya kemasukan debu," ucap seohyun dengan tangan yang semakin cepat mengucek matanya. Dengan segera kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan seohyun, "Jangan dikucek, nanti malah tambah sakit, sini biar kutiup," kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah seohyun, dan meniup matanya.

.

Brug

Suara barang yang jatuh mengagetkan kyuhyun maupun seohyun, mereka berdua segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara berasal. Dan mata kyuhyun terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati seseorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk tengah menatapnya dan seohyun dengan mata yang sama lebarnya dengan kyuhyun, sepertinya karna kaget.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

a/n : aku akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang katanya membingungkan di ff ini,

Q : apa kyuhyun dan yesung saudara kandung?

A : rahasia :P

Q : kenapa masih merebutkan panggilan mommy?

A : diatas sudah dijawab, oke *wink*

Q : Semi-incest itu apa?

A : semacam hungungan antar saudara, tapi karna semi jadi 'saudara' bukan yang sebenarnya.

.

Sebenarnya aku pengen nyelipin sedikit humor di ff ini, tapi jadinya malah garing kriuk-kriuk begini kkk~

Gomawo buat semua reader yang udah mau review ff aku*hug atu-atu* dan buat SIDER's, aku gak tau apa masalah kalian, tapi yang jelas aku juga berterimakasih karna udah mau baca ff abal ini.

.

**Big thank to :**

**Nakazawa Ryu, funtasticclouds, TrinCloudSparkyu, Nierin, hera3424, yuran, cloud yesung shipper, Magieapril, yoon HyunWoon, cinnynese, dellamahar, Daevict024, libra love clouds, elfcloud, neu, Angela kim, HoMin lover, cloudyeye, BumMinnie3, yunho x changmin, Guest, L Hanazawa, Guest (lagi), tie wu zitao, cloudloveyesung, Rinny. agustya, yeyepapo, sjflywin, yesungismine, ajib4ff, tetty sinaga, yesunghyunggue, cloud3024, ranimaharsi, camacchiato0620, cloudy10, dinafly3424, love cloud.**

**.**

**.**

**See you all**

***ChuChuChu***


End file.
